Who Am I? Who Do I Love? Im Apart of the TND!
by kaekae-emily-chan
Summary: Well basically the delightful dorks from down the lane have found a mind erasing gun and uses it on numbuhs 3,60,and 86.well Numbuh 3 forgets shes dating numbuh 4 will Ace take this up as a chance to date her?
1. Love is in the air

Chat

Makaila: hi everyone

Me- hey everyone

Kayla: Makaila, your such an attention hog so lets explain the plot.

Makaila- ok,SUPERDORK.!:P

Me: Ok so basically the delightful dorks found a ray gun that will erase memories and use it on numbuh 3, numbuh 86 and numbuh 86`s boyfreind,Patton they are all 14 eccept for Patton who has just turned 15 the day his memory is erased, when ace finds out numbuh 3 doesnt remember she is dating numbuh 4, will hi move in on her?hmmm...find out!

Kayla- BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUM XD

Me: UGH lets just strt the story!

-Numbuh 3

I was walking to school with Numbuh 60 and numbuh 4. We were at numbuh 86`s house now waiting for her to come she finally did,wee left and got the others. And when we were all set we walked to school.

"You know,Im turning 15 tommowrrow."Numbuh 60 said and raised his eyebrows.

"WE KNOW!"We all yelled.

"Sorry,sheesh."

We all was fun having him and fanny for my friends,as well as the went to school. I had history with numbuh 4,english with Numbuh 5, Reading with numbuh 86,ICT with numbuh 2, Math with numbuh 1,Gym with Numbuh 60 and numbuh 4 and science with them all. Not to mention Ace Pratass was in ALL of my classes. Ugh.

{Gym}

I walked in 6th period,Ace was fowllowing me.

"Ace,why do you follow me everywhere?"I asked.

"I have all my classes with you."He answered innocently.

"But you dont have to fowllow ." I walked in the room and went over by numbuh 4 and numbuh 60

"Was that dork bothering ya?"Numbuh 4 asked.I blush.

"No...just being a jerk."

"Ok cause I didnt wanna have ta go ninja on him."Numbuh four did a spin kick and knocked some girls books out of her hands as well as a coke in a glass blushed.

"Uh sorry."He glared at him.

"Smoothe,wally."Numbuh 60 said.

"Need some help,Stacey?"I smiled.

"No thanks,I got it,Thanks anyway,Kuki." She said politely.

"Ok she totally hates me!"Numbuh 4 said.

"Don`t we all.?" Ace Pratass said as he walked past us.

"Why I oughta-" He tried to move but I grabbed him by his struggled.

"Let me at him!"He said.

"Woah,tiger."Numbuh 60 said."Calm down."

We Im sorry I forgot to mention this: numbuh 1-wears same stuff but instead of a sweater its a regular shirt, numbuh 2- skinny and lost the pilot cap, me I wear a Green tank top,skinny jeans and green hightops,numbuh 4 same thing but his hair is longer,numbuh 5 ones really changed,really.

"Numbuh 3,can I talk to you?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Sure."

We walked to a side where no one could hear them.

"Look,numbuh 3 we`re 14 now and its been long enough and I wanted to tell you that I-uh- well I kinda-um- really -erm- like-" He 60 came over.

"Yeah he likes you."Numbuh 60 said.

I blushed.

"GEEZ PATTON!CAN IT WILL YA!" Numbuh 4 yelld. I giggled.

"Wow,you really like me?" I ask.

Ace hears.

"Yeah well too bad she don`t like you." He smiled triumphley.I stared at him blankly."...You don`t like him,ri- OH FUCK NO!"

I giggled.

"Yes, Ace I do."

"Fuck!"

"Oh go kiss a pillow or somethin,Pratass!"Nummuh 4 yelled.

I giggle.

"So does this mean -uh- well are we -um- are we ,I mean do you wanna -erm-" He stammered again.

"Do you wanna go out with him?" Numbuh 60 translates.

"Sure" I god Numbuh 60 was there.

"PATTON SHUDDUP!CRUD!" numbuh 4 yelled.

"Well you werent goin anywhere with that conversation."He argues.I begin luaghing again.

The coach tells us to get to playing that We`re teens,numbuh 4 is WAYYY taller that me haha bout time,dont you think?

"Yes,coach James." We say.

Ace walks over and sees numbuh 4`s arms around my shoulder.

"What the heck?"Ace yells.

"We`re going out." I say.

"Yeah so beat it pratass." Numbuh 4 says and Numbuh 60 pushes him out of the way and he ends up hittin the bleachers.

"Oops.."Numbuh 60 says.

We luagh.

"Way to go, Patton!" I yell. "Wooh."

And the bell rings for us to 4 holds my hand as me,him and Numbuh 60 walk to our last period.

"You two make a good couple,ya know."Numbuh 60 says.

"No they dont." Ace says and angrily walks off.

{Science}

Well right now science is sooooo I`m glad Numbuh 4 andd I are dating. Ah I love being in the TND. Haha it is so much fun-wait I`m getting off subject...Oh well haha. The bell rings for us to go. Its been and hour already? well. Numbuh 4 walks me home. We hear an explosion. SHIT!


	2. Not you too!

Me: Haha I wonder what happended...

Kayla: Happeneded?Haha You fun worst is hillarious...Ok who hates school? I know I need mah edumacation but GAWD!

Makaila: Aint that the truth I mean I was at school and someone stoldeded mah muneh :(

Me: enough about school you got mah brain hurtin now anyway, So what do you think happeded? Was it an explosion? I dont know...LETS FIND OUT!

-kuki

My house had exploded...Oh my gosh! i screamed. The police showed up.

"What happened,Bob?"one asked.

"House caught fire and exploded,Tom." Bob sad.

"Damn." Tom said. That was it.

I tried to get in the wouldnt let me in.

"Sorry miss, you can`t go in good for your health and it aint safe in there either."Bob said.

"I DONT CARE MY PARENTS WERE IN THERE! AND IF YOU DONT LET ME IN IT WILL BE UNHEALTHY AND UNSAFE FOR YOU NOW LET ME IN!" I yelled.

"I`m sorry, miss but if they were in there...they aint coming back out alive. "

My heart brought out one big stretcher with it covered. My dad, I guessed. Then a second Medium. My mom,But wait they brought out a third small one. I screamed bloddy murder, Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 4 and everyone else held me back.

"Mushi!Mushi!" I yelled." No!"

Numbuh 4 hugged me.

" down, Kuki,calm down." He said so soothingly I stopped crying and soon I fell asleep in his arms the last thing I felt befor drifting off was his lips press gently againts my forhead.

{Delightful children down the lane house}

-Delightful children

" Mwahahaha! Now that we killed her parents, her sister, her home and her spirit, We can move on with the rest of the TND and then, erase there memory they`ll have no proof of there identity! MWAHAHAHAHA!" They coughed. "DARN COLD!"

{Numbuh 5 house}

-Numbuh 5

I felt so bad for numbuh 3.

"So,numbuh 5 wants to know where you gon be stayin`."I said.

"I-I dont know." Her voice cracks and she burst into tears again.

"Girl,calm down,numbuh 5 will ask the others if you can stay with them if not numbuh 5 and numbuh 5 family will take you in." I said.

" Awe, thanks numbuh 5!" She hugged me tightly.

"Dont mention it. Numbuh 5 just glad you aint cryin` anymore."I said.

She beamed with took out a pen and some paper and wrote

_Dear leah,_

_Hey lee. I bet you heard about my parents and `s really hard but I have friends who will help byh the way I MISS YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! I wanna cry so Ima be tell James I cant come back to Tokyo and be with him...I have a boyfriend now, Can you believe it?Well I gotta go, bye MWAH!_

_Lots of hugs and kisses,_

_Kuki S._

"Who ya writin`?'' I asked.

"My friends back in Japan."Numbuh 3 said

"Oh and who is this James?" I asked. She blushed.

"He`s an old friend."She said.

"Numbuh 5 says you betta not let numbuh 4 see this or he`ll fly to Japan and start a fight with this guy." I said. She blushed again.

"I know...isn`t it ADORABLE!" She said.

"Sure it is if you call adorable DEADLY!"I said and we both started luaghing. I kinda hoped the others said no to her staying with them so she could stay here that way I`d have another girl my age if My mom and dad say no today then I hope one of them says yes to her or she`ll have to leave...I don`t want her to leave but She might have to if no one takes her.

"Are you ok numbuh 5?"She asked I relized I had a tear in my eye.

"Oh Numbuh 5 is fine."I said. Numbuh 3 and I hear another explosion.

"Oh no." Numbuh 3 says."Are we dead?"

"Numbuh 5 votes...no."I later numbuh 4 is running over to my house screaming

"THEY GOT MY HOUSE!THEY KILLED MY MOM,MY DEAD,AND JOEY!WHY!THEY KILLED JOEY!

Numbuh 3 slapped him.

"Thankyou numbuh 3. CALM DOWN BOY!" I yelled.

"Now start from the beginning.

"Ok it all started when-"

"Ok that sounds boring how about we go over there and check it out?"I say.

"Ok." He sniffles.

We walk to numbuh 4`s house"

"Oh"I said.

"My"Numbuh 4 said.

"GOD!WHAT HAPPENED!"Numbuh 3 yelled.

CHAT!:  
Me: cliffy (: OH MERRY CHRISTMAS! *[:D


End file.
